


in another life, you'll still be the one for me

by monamour07



Category: BlackJack - Fandom, Daragon, VIP - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DARAGON - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamour07/pseuds/monamour07
Summary: Isang AU kung saan sina Dara at Jiyong ay mag-bestfriends simula highschool.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Bom, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 1





	in another life, you'll still be the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> eng/fil. daragon au.

Nae-excite akong kinakabahan. Hindi ako mapakali.

Nakatayo ako sa harapan ng salamin sa kwarto ko. Paulit-ulit na hinigit pababa at pataas yung dress na suot ko na binili namin ni Mami. Inilagay ko ang aking mga kamay sa aking bewang at tinitigan ang sarili ko sa salamin nang mabuti na may kunot sa noo.

“Bat parang nung una kong sukat neto okay naman?” Tanong ko sa aking sarili.

Noong una kong makita ung dress na ‘to nung nag-ukay kami ni Mami nung isang linggo, sabi ko, ‘ _ito na yon’_. Akala ko nga hindi magkakasya eh. Kaya tuwang-tuwa ako na sakto lang at wala nang adjustments pang gagawin. Pero ngayon hindi ako mapakali, parang may mali eh.

“Ugh, _azar_ naman,” naiirita kong sabi.

Yung dress na suot ko ngayon ay hanggang sa tuhod ko. Sa totoo lang, usually yung mga 4th year sa amin kapag JS prom ang suot talaga ay mga ball gown o kaya mga long dress. Pero di ko talaga feel mag mahabang dress. Hindi ko din alam saan galing yung rule na iyon, basta yun na yung nakasanayan sa amin. Tapos kapag 3rd year naman, cocktail dresses ang sinusuot tulad netong binili ko.

Simple lang yung binili kong dress, pero talagang natuwa ako kasi purple siya, yung favorite kong kulay. Kung ‘di ako nagkakamali, yung tawag sa gantong dress ay high-low. Kasi sa harapan, mataas na hanggang tuhod at sa likod naman mahaba na parang may buntot. Mayroong ribbon na nakatali sa likod ko. Wala siyang strap o sleeves at mayroong sweetheart neckline. Mula sa bewang pataas ay mayroong parang vines na paakyat at may maliit na puting bulaklak sa mga dulo nito. Sa pinakagitna ay mayroong maliliit na diamonds. Kahit sa ukay-ukay lang namin ‘to binili, wala naman siyang damage kaya natuwa talaga ako. Pero ngayon…

“Ano bang problema? Hmm…” Napabuntong hininga na lang ako. Baka pinipilit ko lang gumawa ng problema kahit wala naman talaga. Narinig kong tumunog yung phone ko, sunud-sunod na notification galing sa messenger. Sino kaya itong nangungulit, ang aga-aga?

Si _Ji._

**_‘pst’_ **

**_‘dara’_ **

**_‘sagot agad’_ **

Magkakasunod niyang chat.

_‘bayan? mamadali?’_

_‘baket ba???’_

Hinintay ko yung reply niya.

 ** _‘pili ka nga, anong magandang kulay? ito…’_** May sinend siyang picture ng kulay violet na necktie.

 ** _‘or ito’_** Tapos may sinend siyang purple na necktie.

 _‘tinatanong pa ba yan’_ ang sagot ko.

**_‘bat ba ko sayo nagtanong, syempre sasagot mo yung purple’_ **

_‘e alam mo naman na pala sasagot ko, nagtanong ka pa_ 🙄 _’_

**_‘sabi ko nga’_ **

**_‘ge. tnx’_ **

Ni-replyan ko na lang siya ng thumbs-up at humarap ulit sa salamin.

“Dara!” Tinawag ako ni Mami galing sa baba. “Mag-lunch ka na dito. Kanina ka pa jan sa taas, ‘di ka pa din bumababa!”

“Opo! Wait lang!” Tawag ko pabalik, habang hinuhubad yung dress.

“Ay nako! Kanina ka pa, pa- _wait-wait_ jan!” Iritang sabi niya. Hindi na ako sumagot at naasar na umirap na lang.

“Si Mami talaga, sinusubukan ko lang yung susuotin ko para sa prom,” sabi ko habang bumababa ng hagdan.

“O eh, kumain ka na habang mainit pa ung sinigang,” sabi ni Mami habang kinukuha yung sinaing.

“Edi napaso po ako,” natatawang sabi ko.

“Ay ewan ko sayo, namimilosopo ka pang bata ka.” Kinurot niya ko ng marahan sa tagiliran at umupo na sa upuan sa harap ko.

Habang kumakain ako, naisip ko ulit yung dress na susuotin ko sa Saturday. Parang okay na yung dress ko, ang isip-isip ko.

* * *

‘ _uy bilhan mo nga ako ng band-aid. feel ko magpapaltos ung paa ko dahil dito sa heels e. wala na dito sa tindahan dito samin e’_ ang message ko kay Jiyong.

“Girl, ayos na,” sabi ni Bom habang tinatanggal sa saksakan yung pangkulot ng buhok.

“Thank y—" Hindi ko natapos ung sasabihin ko dahil pagtingin ko sa salamin, nagulat ako sa nakita ko. _I look so…different…_ “Ako ba yan?” Ang nasabi ko na lang noong nakahinga na ko.

“Luh Dara, pa-humble ka pa sis,” sagot ni Bom habang bina-brush ung bangs niya. “GGSS ka nga most of the time eh, don’t me.”

“Maldita naman neto,” natatawang sabi ko. “Seryoso kasi...I really do look different. I mean, hindi naman kasi ako palaging nag-aayos no…” Nag-sideview ako para makita ko yung likod ng ulo ko. Ngumisi ako at sinabing, “Natural beauty kase— **ARAY!** ”

Napahawak ako sa braso kong hinampas ni Bom.

“Grabe naman! Napaka-bayolente!” Hinimas ko yung namumula kong braso.

“Sis, it’s what you deserve,” tumawa si Bom. Inirapan ko na lang siya at kinuha na yung dress na susuotin ko. Nilagay ko sa harapan ko yung dress at tiningnan ko ulit ang sarili ko sa salamin, this time I feel more sure with what I’m going to wear.

“Uy Dara bilis na, papunta na daw si Seungri dito,” sabi ni Bom na busy na sa kanyang phone. Kanina pa naka-ready si Bom, bago niya pa ayusin yung buhok ko at make-up. Yung dress niya ay white na hanggang tuhod din pero may white floral mesh na hanggang ankles niya. Off-shoulder yung dress niya. Simple lang tulad nung akin pero sobrang fitted nung kanya, luluwa na pati kaluluwa. Natawa ako.

Nakuha ko ang atensyon ni Bom kaya tinaasan niya ko ng kilay, “Hoy tatawa-tawa ka pa jan. Dalian mo na! Bruhang to.” Pumasok na ko sa banyo nang natatawa pa din. Ang sexy kasi ni Bom. Minsan, naiinggit ako kasi medyo payat ako. Pinagpala sa hinaharap at likuran ang ate natin… _sana all._

Sabi ni Bom sa akin dati kung pwede daw mag-donate, binigyan niya na daw ako. Ang bigat daw kasi ng boobs niya. Tawang-tawa naman ako at umiling na lang, parang ayoko na pala?

“Bom, patali naman.” Lumapit ako sa kinatatayuan niya at tumalikod.

“Sayang, nakababa yung buhok mo. Di kita yung likod mo.” Sabi ni Bom habang tinatali yung ribbon sa likod ko.

“Edi hawiin,” hinawi ko yung buhok ko sa kanang balikat. “Pwede na?”

Tumingin kami pareho dun sa salamin. Sabay kaming napangiti. “Much better,” sabi ni Bom.

Sa left side ng ulo ko, mayroong butterfly na clip na may iba-ibang kulay na diamonds. Well, ‘di totoong diamonds pero gets? Yung buhok ko ay nasa kanang balikat at kinulot ng konti ni Bom na nagmukhang natural yung waves ng buhok ko.

“Ok, selfie!” Kinuha ni Bom yung phone niya na ipinatong niya sa ibabaw ng cabinet ko kanina. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, bumaba na kami at narinig namin ang malakas na boses ni Seungri na bumabati kay Mami.

“Napaka-ingay Seungri!” Asar ni Bom kay Seungri galing sa hagdan.

“Grabe naman ‘to!” Lumingon na samin si Seungri. “Naks naman ang gaganda. Mukha na kayong totoong babae,” sabi ni Seungri na nakangiting pang-asar.

“Loko-loko to a,” hinigit ni Bom yung buhok ni Seungri.

“Hoy! Ang tagal kong inayos to eh! Yan aayusin ko na naman tuloy,” iritang sabi ni Seungri at humarap dun sa malaking salamin namin sa sala. Dumila lang si Bom doon sa direksyon ni Seungri. Natawa na lang ako bago kunin ni Mami yung atensyon namin.

“Wow naman, dalagang-dalaga na talaga kayong dalawa. Patingin nga,” pinagmodel kami ni Mami sa harap niya. Muntik pa kong matisod kasi hindi talaga ako sanay magsuot ng heels.

“Thanks Tita,” sabi ni Bom at may pag-ikot pa siyang nalalaman.

“Picturan ko nga kayong tatlo dali! Dara akin na cellphone mo,” excited na sabi ni Mami. “Seungri dun ka sa gitna…yan...kayong dalawa hawakan niyo braso ni Seungri…yan...okay...1…2…3.” Tuwang-tuwa naman si Mami na i-direct kami sa mga pose namin.

“Oh wacky naman.” At nag-wacky naman kami.

“Ayan, jump shot. Jump shot!”

“Mami, ano ba yan naka-heels kami tas jump shot.” Natawa kaming tatlong magkakaibigan.

“Sige ako na lang tatalon.” At napuno ng tawanan ang bahay namin.

Noong asa kotse na kami ni Seungri, pinababa ni Mami yung bintana at nagbilin na mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho si Seungri.

“Yes Tita.”

“Ingatan mo ‘tong dalawa, nako malilintikan ka sakin sinasabi ko sayo.” Pinanlakihan ni Mami ng mata si Seungri bago lumingon sa akin.

“Yes Tita…”

“Mami naman…”

Narinig ko na lang si Seungri na natawang kinakabahan habang pinagtitripan siya ni Bom.

“Nak, magtext ka na lang sa Papa mo pag ready ka nang umuwi ha. Siya na lang ang susundo sayo. ‘Wag na mag-taxi at delikado.”

“Ok po Mami.” Hinalikan ko si Mami sa pisngi at nagpaalam na.

“San na daw sina Jiyong?” Tanong ni Seungri habang nagda-drive.

“Saglit tatanong ko.” Kinuha ko yung phone ko mula dun sa pouch na dala-dala ko. Pagbukas ko ng mobile data, sunud-sunod yung tunog ng messenger.

**_‘dara anong band-aid’_ **

**_‘hoy’_ **

**_‘bala ka, kahit ano nalang bibilin ko’_ **

**_‘san na kayo? jan na ba si seungri?’_ **

**_‘woi kaya ba sumagot this year’_ **

**_‘dara message ka pag papunta na kayo ha. ingat’_ **

Bukod kay Jiyong, nakatanggap din ako ng message galing kay Chaerin.

**_‘mamsh, may dala ka bang pabango? naiwan ko yung akin ih’_ **

Inuna ko nang replyan si Chaerin at sinabing wala akong dala pero mayroong dala si Bom.

‘ _nakabili ka ba? papunta na kami sa venue. ingat din. kaw san na?’_ ang reply ko kay Jiyong.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nagreply na si Jiyong.

**_‘yep mam’_ **

**_‘ah oks oks. bahay pa ko. alis ako mga 5 siguro.’_ **

_‘oki_ 👍 _’_

“Si Jiyong nasa bahay pa. 5 daw siya aalis. Si Chaerin naman papunta na din ata.” Nakita kong tumango si Seungri.

“Malapit na ba tayo?” Liningon ako ni Bom galing sa harap. Nakaupo siya sa passenger’s seat.

“Oo, alam ko malapit na to eh.” Tumingin ako sa bintana at inobserbahan yung mga nadadaanan namin.

“Baka tayo pa magbubukas nung venue ah, ang aga natin,” natawa si Bom. “Tignan niyo oh 3:30 pa lang.”

“Gusto niyo tambay muna tayo sa labas? Baka may Mcdo dun or something,” ang suggestion ni Seungri.

“Sigi, sana meron parang gusto ko ng ice cream,” sabi ni Bom.

“Ayan, kakain na naman siya,” pang-aasar ni Seungri na nakangisi, kaso nawala agad ito nang pinisil siya ni Bom sa pisngi. “ARAY ARAY ARAY!” Pilit niyang nilalayo ang mukha niya kay Bom.

“Anong gusto mong iparating?!” Iritang tanong ni Bom.

Natatawa kong inawat ang dalawa, “Guys stop. Baka mabangga pa tayo, gulo-gulo niyo.”

“Eto kasing si Seungri eh” at “Eto kasing si Bom eh,” ang magkasabay nilang sinabi.

Pagkadating naming tatlo sa venue, kakaunti palang ang tao. Ilan sa mga juniors at ka-batch namin ay nandoon na, pati tatlong teachers. Mayroon na din naghahanda ng buffet table at nagsisindi ng kandila sa bawat lamesa. Bago kami bumaba may nakita kaming Mcdo sa tapat ng venue at napagdesisyunan nalang namin na tumambay doon. Around 4:30, dumating na si Chaerin at kasunod niyang dumating sina Youngbae at Daesung. May ilan kaming schoolmates na nandoon din sa loob ng Mcdo para tumambay at magpalipas ng oras. Para tuloy dito sa Mcdo gagawin yung prom namin dahil halos lahat ng nandoon sa loob ay naka-dress at naka-tuxedo in varying colors. May ilan kaming classmates at ka-batch na dumating na aming binati.

Nakaupo si Youngbae sa may table namin, pero yung upuan niya nakaharap dun sa kabilang table kung nasaan nakaupo ung girlfriend niya for almost 2 years na si Hyorin na nakasuot ng napakagandang royal blue gown. Kasama ni Hyorin ang tatlo niyang babaeng classmates sa table. Last year, kaklase namin si Hyorin at doon naging sila ni Youngbae. Ngayon kasi nalipat ng section si Hyorin.

Dalawa lang ang section sa 4th year dahil konti lang ung bilang ng batch namin. Muntik pa nga kaming ipag-isa na lang kaso baka mahirap daw i-handle kaya ‘di natuloy. Dahil kakaunti lang kami at every year nagsa-shuffle lang ung sections namin, talagang malalapit kami sa isa’t isa. Kaya hindi pa din ako makapaniwala dahil malapit na kaming grumaduate. After 4 years, maghihiwalay-hiwalay na kami. Napakadami nang nangyari, ang dami na naming pinagdaanan lahat. Talagang mami-miss namin ang isa’t isa.

Mga 5:30 na nang dumating si Seunghyun at tumabi kay Bom. “Ang gwapo naman,” bati ni Bom pagkaharap niya kay Seunghyun. Kinindatan ni Seunghyun si Bom at sinabing, “Likewise.”

Kumunot yung noo ni Bom at piningot ang tenga ni Seunghyun. “Aray—ARAY!” Pilit inaalis ni Seunghyun yung kamay ni Bom, pero ayaw paawat nito.

“Anong ‘likewise’ ka jan! So gwapo din ako ha? Yun ba ibig mong sabihin? Ha?!” Iritang sabi ni Bom at hindi magkamayaw sa kakatawa si Seungri. Nagtawanan din kami nina Chaerin at Daesung. Napailing na lang ako sa kalokohan ng tatlo.

“Hindi—ARAY! HINDI NGA!” Nakahawak si Seunghyun sa kamay ni Bom at inaalis ito. “Binabalik ko lang yung compliment!!! ARAY!” Kinurot pa ni Bom sa tagiliran si Seunghyun, na siya namang napatayo. “Ano ba tong kaibigan niyo! Napakabayolente!” Sabi ni Seunghyun habang hinihimas ang kanyang tenga.

“Guard! Pakidampot nga itong babaeng ito!” Tinawag ni Seunghyun yung guard na natatawa na lang, habang pinagbuksan ng pinto yung mga papasok.

Mukhang nag-uusok na yung ilong ni Bom sa irita kay Seunghyun at Seungri na nakaupo sa magkabilang side niya. “Maganda ka nga kase ngayon. ‘To naman gagalit agad,” umupo na ulit si Seunghyun sa upuan niya at humarap kay Bom.

“So ngayon lang???” Tinanong ni Bom na may matinis na boses at pinanlakihan ng mata si Seunghyun.

“Di ka talaga mananalo dito noh?” Humarap sa akin si Seunghyun, sabay taas sa kanyang braso dahil saktong hahambalusin siya ni Bom.

Noong magsi-six o’clock na, naisipan na naming pumunta sa venue. Si Jiyong malapit na daw. Sa loob na lang daw namin siya hintayin. Pagpasok namin sa venue, ang dami nang tao. Nakasindi na din yung mga ilaw. Medyo dim yung ilaw ng mga chandelier at may mga nakasabit na yellow led lights. Yung loob ng ballroom ay nagmukhang garden dahil may mga nakasabit na vines na may nakapulupot na mga iba’t ibang kulay na bulaklak. Pati din sa mga poste ay may nakapulupot na vines. Bawat table ay may malalaking ensemble ng bulaklak at kandila na nasa glass. Ang mga lamesa ay natatakluban ng dark green na mga tela. At ang mga upuan naman ay may mga nakapulupot na vines din na may bulaklak. Ang ganda ng kinalabasan ng ballroom. Talagang ginalingan ng mga teachers at ng student council sa pag-organize ng JS prom this year. Sobrang perfect nung theme ng prom namin na _“A Night in Wonderland”._

Binati namin yung mga kakilala namin pati yung mga teachers na nadaanan. Mabuti at walang seating arrangement, so pwede kaming magkakasama sa isang table. Pinili naming table yung nandoon sa may elevated na part nung venue at malapit sa may buffet. Sabi ni Seungri para daw pag pwede nang mag-round two malapit daw kami. Pag-upo namin, sakto lang samin yung mga upuan.

“8 lang pala yung chairs per table. Enough lang for us,” pag-point out ni Chaerin.

“Teka paano si Jiyong?” Tanong ni Daesung, na lumingon sa may entrance, para siguro tignan kung dumating na siya.

“Kaya na ni Ji yung sarili niya. Matanda na siya,” sabi ni Youngbae na nakaakbay kay Hyorin na natatawa.

“Oo nga, pwede naman siya magdala ng upuan dito. ‘Di naman siguro tayo papagalitan.” Sabi ni Seungri.

Tumango na lang ako at dinampot yung phone ko. Huli pang message sa akin ni Jiyong ay yung malapit na daw siya.

_‘ji san ka na? malapit na mag-7’_

Mga 10 minutes to 7pm, habang abala ako sa pag-scroll up sa _twitter_ , narinig ko si Seungri na sinabing, “Uy andito na si Jiyong!”

Nagulat ako at muntik ko nang mahulog yung phone ko. Pagka-angat ko ng ulo ko, nakita ko si Seungri na winawagayway yung kamay niya, tinatawag si Jiyong. Lumingon ako sa direksyon kung saan nakatingin sina Seungri at hindi ko napigilan yung mahinang gasp na lumabas sa bibig ko.

_Oh wow._

Sobrang… _wow._ I literally have no words to explain how utterly gorgeous he looked. Nag-init yung mukha ko the longer I looked at him. Nakasuot siya ng all-black suit at white shirt. Nakita kong inalis niya ung butones ng kanyang suit, ang kanyang vest sa loob ay lighter shade kesa sa suit niya. Nakuha ng atensyon ko ang suot niyang necktie. It was the tie I chose for him, nung pinapili niya ako. Hindi ko napigilang ngumiti nang makita ito. Napansin ko din yung pocket square niyang parehas ng kulay sa kanyang necktie. Napatingin ako sa suot ko. Napakapit ako sa phone ko ng mahigpit nang marealize kong it’s the exact same color of his tie and pocket square. I couldn’t help but blush at the thought. His hair was parted to the side. At mukhang bagong shave yung magkabilang side ng ulo niya.

Ang ganda ng ngiti niya nang batiin niya yung mga teachers at schoolmates namin. Napansin ko na lang yung kumikinang sa lapel ng suit niya nung malapit na siya sa amin. Mayroong maliit na pin doon, na what looks like? A daisy flower? Coincidence ba to? Napahawak ako sa may bewang ko kung saan nandoon yung design na vines na may daisy flowers sa bawat dulo. Alam ni Jiyong yung fondness ko sa mga bulaklak, especially sa daisies. Nakaupo ako doon, nakatitig sa kandila sa harapan ko habang may malalim na iniisip.

Natigil ako nang marinig ang boses ni Jiyong na binabati kami.

“Oy! Bat ngayon ka lang? Tagal mo.” Sabi ni Seungri.

“Traffic dun sa paglabas sa amin eh,” ang sagot ni Jiyong.

Nakita kong kakatapos lang niyang makipag-fist bump at makipag-apir kela Daesung at Youngbae. Nginitian niya si Hyorin. Sumunod naman ay ginawa niya yung “secret” handshake nila ni Seunghyun, na hindi naman na secret kasi lagi naming nakikita. Ginulo naman ni Jiyong yung buhok ni Seungri.

“OY ANO BA KAYO! KANINA PA KAYO GULO NANG GULO SA BUHOK KO HA!” Napatayo si Seungri at dali-daling nagpunta sa banyo. Nagtawanan kaming lahat.

“Looks like alam na natin sino prom king this year ah?” Ang comment ni Chaerin, na naging dahilan ng paglipat ng tingin ni Jiyong sa aming tatlong babaeng magkakatabi. Ang laki ng ngiti niya pagkakita niya sa akin—amin.

Bago magsalita si Jiyong, sumingit si Seunghyun at sinabing, “Tsk, I know right.” Inayos niya kunwari yung bow tie at buhok niya.

“Excuse me,” nag-scoff si Bom. “Si Jiyong po ang tinutukoy namin. Sinwerte ka lang last year.”

Nagtawanan ulit kami nung aambahan nang pabiro ni Seunghyun si Bom. “Pre, pigilan mo ko,” sabi niya kay Jiyong. “Patutumbahin ko na talaga tong isang to.”

“Gago,” ang nasabi na lang ni Jiyong at inikot na ang lamesa papunta samin.

Pagkahinto niya sa tapat ko, nakita kong nginitian niya muna sina Chaerin at Bom. May kinuha siya sa bulsa ng suit niya tas inaabot sa akin.

“Oy eto na yung band-aid mo.” Nakita ko isang kahon binili niya tas yung checkered na may kulay.

“Nice, thank you.” Kinuha ko tapos bubuksan ko na sana noong bigla ko siyang narinig ulit magsalita.

“Ito oh.”

“Huh?” Pagkatingin ko merong maliit na bouquet ng daisies sa harap ko. Nanlaki yung mga mata ko sa gulat. Dahan-dahan kong kinuha yung flowers, at tumingala para tingnan siya. Nakangiti siya nang bahagya, parang hindi sigurado. Hindi ko alam kung bakit, pero yun ang dating sa akin.

“Um, salamat! You didn’t have to. May pa-band-aid ka na nga eh.” Tumawa ako.

Lumaki yung ngiti niya. “Tss, nakita ko kasi on the way so might as well.”

“Well, thank you!” Ngumiti ako at inamoy yung bulaklak. Then I realized something.

“Oh wait! Kulang na ng chairs. Kuha ka na lang sa iba?”

“Onga pre, wala na upuan—” naputol yung sasabihin ni Seunghyun nung biglang may nagsalita through the speakers.

“Good evening everyone. If you can all please settle down, so we can officially start the program? We’ll be starting in 3 minutes. Juniors, please line up for your entrance and the cotillion. Thank you.” Inannounce ng president ng student council.

“No, it’s okay! Uupo na lang ako sa tabi nila Jess. I think meron pang seat doon.” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Jiyong. “Sige, mamaya na lang!”

“Sige bro,” sabi ni Youngbae at umayos na ng upo.

“Ge ge,” sabi ni Seunghyun at nakita kong tinapik siya ni Jiyong sa likod. Kumaway si Jiyong sa direksyon namin nina Bom at umalis na.

“Oh san pupunta yon?” Tanong ni Seungri nung pagkabalik niya na saktong pag-alis ni Jiyong.

“Dun na lang daw siya sa table nila Jessica uupo,” ang sagot ni Daesung.

“Ah okay…ay start na pala!” Pansin ni Seungri na umupo na sa tabi ko.

Sinundan ko ng tingin si Jiyong simula nung umalis siya, papunta dun sa kabilang side ng ballroom. Malayo siya sa amin. Nakita kong kausap niya si Jessica na may hawak-hawak na malaking bouquet ng flowers. Hindi ko makita kung anong klase pero may kulay violet? At white.

Ang laki ng ngiti ni Jessica habang kinakausap siya ni Jiyong. At saka ko lang napansin yung suot ni Jessica. It was a very beautiful ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline. Kumikinang yung gown habang gumagalaw siya. Parang may mga bituin na nakadikit sa gown niya. Yung gown niya…it was in a beautiful shade of purple.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written. I hope I can finish this early. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but it's probably only going to have a few.
> 
> I would love to see your thoughts about this story! Thank you so much in advance!


End file.
